rctfandomcom-20200223-history
Gravity Gardens/Scenario Guide
Strategy 1 : Constant Construction * As there's alrady more than enough available space here in Gravity Gardens, players shouldn't go buying more land. Not only will it be (almost) pointless, but it will also cost $100 per tile. So it's most probably better off using the already owned land. * As the only available rides are roller coasters, this park won't be popular for those guests with low nausea thresholds. Therefore, players should build nice and gentle roller coasters as well as tall and epic roller coasters. It's also important to build those low-density coasters either near the park's entrance, or near the stations of the most massive coasters, in order for them to fill easily. * The objective of this scenario – a park value of $500,000 with only coasters – may seem quite daunting, but in fact is pretty straightforward : building one new massive coaster each year, surrounded by a small one for little kids while massive high-intensity coasters would be preferred by the adults ; is basically the way to go here. The absence of a time limit also nullifies all sense of emergency, allowing unsure players to think and plan ahead. * As Gravity Gardens is a pay-per-entry park, players also will need to open a lot of shops, in order to get some much needed money. They should also remember to place ATMs at the park entrance & near every food spot, as well as using the umbrella cheat for an easy buck. Prices for those stalls, as well as for On-Ride Photos, will be of prime importance. * The L.I.M. Launched Roller Coaster is available in this scenario. Therefore, players are highly advised to use it. And a lot. Building 5 Shuttle Loops will allow the clever player to instantly charge $40 at the gates, if not more, while keeping guests away from the main path grid and keeping easy replacement options. It's a win-win-win situation. * It might prove important, however, to block off some of the faraway pathes in the beginning, as in Evergreen Gardens, Geoffrey Gardens, and most recently Factory Capers & Crazy Castle. Alternative Strategy: Close & Open the Park *Players should try not to spend more than $15,000 in any new Roller Coaster built. *As in previous strategy, Adding 'No-Entry' signs to block unused space off will be needed, as well as removing one tile of path so staff also doesn't pass these and gets away from main work source. *Once cash geys low and guest count is over 1,000, players should do something that might seem counter-intuitive, but will work out fine in retrospect : closing all rides and the park, and send guests home using said no-entry signs. *After only 100 guests remain, players can remove (or deactivate) those signs, then re-open the park with a $50.00 park entry fee (provided that the park's developed enough). Using free food vouchers and advertising campaigns when money rolls back in. If players following this strategy can muster 1,500 guests, then they should have received $70,000 from plain park entries. This, of course, wouldn't include further money from shops, stalls, and eventual use of the umbrella cheat. *Players then have to pay off the whole loan then build some more, carry on advertising, and closing the park once guests stop flowing. *Then it's "rinse-and-repeat" until the goal's met. *Players should not try to take out loans if their debt is $20,000 or more because they'll need to pay it loan back too to reach the goal. *The park value will plummet when closing the park, but jump back up (and even higher) quickly once re-opened. Tutorial Video Marcel Vos' tutorial 'How to beat Gravity Gardens' Gallery Category:Scenario Guide